


just you and me and the love between us

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico and Levi spend a day at the beach. Just fluff.





	just you and me and the love between us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So get this: [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/) sent me this prompt (it was more just general fluff and I got inspired) so i wrote this little thing of Schmico at the beach! :)

It was a hot day in Seattle. Everybody who had a day off was fleeing to the beach to cool down or just relax in the shade. And due to some miracle Nico and Levi were two of those people. 

They didn’t question it, but instead decided to pack up a bag and drive out to a beach a little bit outside of the city. That’s the advantage of being with someone who grew up in the city. Levi knew about spots and places that you couldn’t find anywhere online. And today, they were going to a special part of the beach that Levi had been going to for the past 25 years of his life. It wouldn’t be completely empty, but at least not as crowded as the popular parts. 

There were only a handful of people when they arrived, granted it was only 11 am and most were still at work. He knew that it would get a little more crowded in a few hours, but as of right now, they would just enjoy the peace and quiet and the freshness of the still cool water. 

Levi knew this beach like the back of his hand. He’s been here many times with his parents and later, his mother. He loved this place. Every time he came here, he was having a great day. It was his happy place. And he’s been dying to show it to Nico and share the happiness with him.

As Nico got their bag out of the trunk of his car, Levi already was picking out the perfect spot for them to lay down the big blanket. After spreading it over the warm sand, they both sat down and Nico was rummaging around, looking for the sunblock while Levi just took in the beauty of the lake. He was still amazed by it every time he came here. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s dreamy eyes, Nico smiled softly and admired the look of pure bliss on his face. This place was special to Levi, he knew that much. And it made him feel really special that Levi was willing to share it with him. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Levi whispered as he was searching for Nico’s hand, intertwining their fingers when he found it. 

“Yeah, it really is,” Nico replied, not taking his eyes off the man next to him.

Turning around to see what he was looking at, Levi chuckled when he noticed that Nico’s eyes were still on him. He was such a cheeseball. But he was _his_ cheeseball. And he loved him so, so much. 

He put his hands to the sides of Nico’s face to pull him closer and kiss him. 

“You...” He trailed off. Sometimes he looked at Nico and he would be so overwhelmed by how much he loved this man that his mind just went blank. All he could think of was how lucky he was to have met and be with him. 

Nico just smiled and caressed his cheek before turning back to the bag and finally fishing out the bottle of sunblock. 

“Let’s put it onto you, I don’t want you to get a sun burn,” he said before taking off his shirt. 

Levi nodded and took off his shirt too before turning around so Nico could put it onto his back. 

“Hey, wanna get a sun tattoo?” Nico asked excited. “My siblings and I used to draw little patterns or other things onto each other’s skin with sunblock and at the end of the day, we would have those little tattoos on our skin. Later we got some of these stickers you just put on. I think I should still have some in here.”

Levi chuckled and nodded. “That sounds like fun.” 

After sticking the same flower onto each other’s arms, the two men were laying on the blanket, enjoying the soft breeze with Nico’s hand laying on top of Levi’s. It was pretty quiet today. Just what they needed after the stress in the hospital. Summer already had started bringing in people with heat strokes and the ER had been pretty full thanks to that. 

But today wasn’t the day to think about work. Today was the day to enjoy the sun, the water and the soft breeze around them. So after they spent some time in the sun, Nico sat up and turned to Levi.

“Wanna get into the water to cool down a little? You look pretty hot.” 

“Actually I’m doing quite okay but water wouldn’t be such a bad...” He trailed off when he noticed that stupid grin and couldn’t help but to laugh at it. “You are... unbelievable.” 

“Unbelievably in love with you, yes,” Nico replied as he got up, putting his arms around his boyfriend’s body to pick him up and then run towards the water with him. 

“Oh my God, Nico!” Levi giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold onto his boyfriend. Drops of water hit their bodies as they entered the lake, even before Nico submerges them into the refreshing water. Levi didn’t know if the goosebumps he was getting were from how cold the water was against his warm skin or because of being so close to Nico. Sometimes he still got the chills simply because of being near Nico. This man was doing things to him without even noticing. 

After staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, they decided to swim a few rounds and to meet up here again when they were done.

Nico loved being in the water. His family used to go to this lake every summer where they rented a house for a month. Almost every morning, Nico went out for a swim. Sometimes with his siblings, sometimes alone. And although he loved his family, he loved floating on his back in silence, not thinking about anything while just enjoying the sun on his stomach and the water surrounding him. 

They met back up after a while when Nico’s head bumped into Levi’s chest. Levi shook his head amused as Nico’s feet hit the ground, now standing in front of him and caressing his cheek before pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

Nico couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so carefree. Like there was nothing in the world that could get him down. Not while he was here. And not while he was with Levi. There was nothing that could ruin this moment between them. As long as they would just stay here, in the water, the world around them didn’t exist. It was like they were in a bubble of bliss. Just him and Levi. And Nico enjoyed every second in it. 

Many kisses and a water battle later, the two of them were sitting at the shore, building a sand castle. While Nico was working on the structure of the building, Levi was searching for a few pretty stones to decorate it with. He found a few shiny black ones and pressed them into the outer walls of the castle. With a proud smile, he looked at Nico who was still concentrated on making a decent trench. Their eyes met, when Nico felt Levi’s stare and they both grinned before looking at their masterpiece. 

“I’d live in there,” Nico noted. 

“Me too,” Levi agreed as he leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“But only with you,” Nico added, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. 

“What would a castle be without somebody to share it with?”

“Pretty lonely.” 

Levi nodded softly. “Well, good thing you have me.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m really glad I do,” Nico agreed as he loosely put his arm around Levi’s waist. 

They could’ve stayed like this forever. No problem. Just them and their sand castle. 

As the sun had warmed them up again, they decided to go into the water once again before going back to their blanket.

Nico’s arms were laying around Levi’s waist. Levi’s hand were on Nico’s hip and his cheek. Foreheads leaning against each other, they were once again in their little bubble, enjoying every moment of it. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you anymore,” Nico whispered. “I just can’t. I love you. So much,” he added.

He didn’t dare to speak any louder. These words were for Levi and for Levi only to hear. They were special, because he had never said any of these words to anyone before. It had never felt right. Until now. Until he met  _him_. 

“Oh Nico.” Levi wrapped his arms around his neck. “I never want to be without you either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It got a little (very) cheesy, but we deserve some cheese in thid drought. Comments are very appreciated! Thanks!!
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!


End file.
